Frosted Foes
by hidden frost
Summary: Jack Frost. Feared, unwanted, trouble, a devil, a trickster, alone. These are all the things that describe Jack Frost. But when Jack goes on a quest to save the world, the guardians think he's trying to destroy it because ice is covering the world. Can Jack make it out?...alive? First story please read ! :)
1. hatred

**Hey what's up fanfiction people this is hidden frost with my first story so please no flames. And if you have any suggestions I will listen. So please sit Sit back and enjoy my first chapter. **

**Warning: this is a twist on the movie**

**Summary: as you all know Jack Frost is the hero in the rise of the guardians movie but what if he in pitch black switched places what if Jack was a bad guy and pitch was basically chosen. But.. what if Jack was framed?**

**Jacks evil name is Black Ice**

The adults of the world Warned children about a flying boy that had white hair, blue hoodie, brown pants, and a wooden staff. they say that if you anger him he will use the staff to crush you with icicles as sharp as glass if not even sharper. They say he haunts a iced over Lake where a boy once died and he would lure you on to the ice and crack it so he could watch and laugh at the helpless children drowning in the water. So their children were afraid to go outside, they didn't want to find something they would regret later, they didn't want to play in the snow, _they didn't want to die._

Jacks POV

they were talking about me I knew it. They described me to the very last detail. I've spent 314 years playing with children and what do I get? _Feared._

It was the beginning of winter and all the Windows were being shut in attempt to keep me out. But then I heard a voice and there was only one thing in my mind... _Showtime!_

**Me: So there it is chapter 1 :)**

**Jack: WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME EVIL WHY DARKNESS WHY!**

**Me: because people like to see you in pain! **

**Jack: no they don't!**

**Me: don't worry you'll get better! **

**Jack : oh ****ok**

**Me: maybe *evil prank grin***

**Jack: help me!**

**Me: reviews make Jack happy!**

**Jack : REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Me: I own nothing but my sick mind :)**

**Me: this is hidden frost**

**Jack: / darkness! **

**Me: sighing out ;)**

**Me: ps. Sorry for making this too short**


	2. bunnymund

**Hey it's...well me uh... ok I admit I don't really know how to make a intro. *blushes* oh well just sit back and enjoy the second chapter of my first story.**

**Oh and thanks to my friend stygiain sparrow for reviewing both of my stories! *imaginary audience applauds*! YOU TOTALLY ROCK!**

**Anyways enjoy! :p**

Jacks pov

" Oy why does the trouble always gotta be in th' cold places!" Just after I heard it I turned around on my tree branch and saw a very angered bunnymund searching through my forest. We were at the edge of the forest and very close to the village. So when children are having epic snowball fights nearby, and I see a very large, old, upset, grumpy, kangaroo come waltzing into my forest it only makes sense to give him a "present"

Bunnys pov

Man where is that frostbite I've been searching for hours! But when I find him it will all be worth it cause when I get my hands on him I'm gonna ring his scrawny little - oomph! I fell back a few steps and it felt like something hit me - wait a second! THAT BLOODY LITTLE SNOWBALL RUINS EASTER AND THEN ACTUALLY HAS THE BRAVERY TO HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH _A SNOWBALL!_ As I am thinking this I only had one action in my mind... _I'M GONNA KILL HIM!_

**Sorry this is too short**

**Jack: I don't know about you but I like where this is going! :D**

**Bunny: *muttering* bloody snowman... damn snowball... wet fur...**

**Jack: oh come on fluffy be a good sport!**

**Bunny: WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME FLUFFY!**

**Jack: yes fluffy, yes I did.**

***bunny and Jack get in catfight while insulting each other***

***I get in middle and knock both of them out***

**Cops: HEY YOU!**

**Me: uh I own nothing but my sick mind and this idea! *runs away***

**Me: this is hidden frost *still running***

**Cops: / darkness is going to jail!**

**Me: sighning out ;) *finally passes out***

**Cops: yes! :D**


	3. anger

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm being used by scientists! Ok I'll start from the beginning, when I was caught by the cops they brought me into a car, drove me into the police station and then I woke up and maybe accidentally froze one of the cops solid!**

**Jack: well I do train you for a reason**

**Me: just cause I'm going to be replacing you in 15,000 years does not mean you get to train me!**

**Jack: ill go tell mom (mother nature)**

**Me: you wouldn't dare!**

**Jack: would I? *moves closer to phone***

**Me: FINE! **

**Jack: *smirks***

**Me: well while we argue, and he dies, please enjoy my latest chapter of Frosted Foes!**

**Jack: *glares***

**Ps. I am now putting spaces in between in the story to try to make it longer. ;)**

**Jacks pov**

After I hit bunnymund with a snowball, that kangaroo looked like he could pull a train with his teeth! And of course tooth would be mad at that thought, not that I care.

Wait wait wait. What was the Easter Kangaroo doing in my woods anyway? I mean ya I kinda am paying a little visit to my lake even know it's still spring, but still!

So I jumped down to where my feet brushed the snow and crunched down on it, enjoying my latest, but not my best, prank. And wondering why the heck the rabbit was here.

**Bunny pov**

Well here that little cold buger finally appears! I am done with his immature pranks, and I'm gonna give him what's comin, to im,!

**Jack pov ( AN. Sorry about all the switching still new to fanfiction. )**

When I landed bunny started gaining on me. He looked furious! And I would have passed out laughing if he wasn't getting closer to me with his bigger, stronger form towering above me

His eyes showed nothing but anger and hatred and... sorrow? I don't know but they looked as if they were on fire. His pupils nothing but slits. His mouth was wearing a horrid scowl, and was looking down at me in disgust. And instead of his blue, white fur catching the sun as usual, they were casting dark shadows between the strands. Eventually he cornered me, with my back against some thickly woven together trees draped in snow. He stopped inches from my face and we stayed there and glared, his eyes cold and unforgiving. Pretty much like your arch enemy, angry teacher, and angry and disappointed parents all woven together into the blob of whatever species he is.

**Bunnys pov**

No. I am not letting this sad excuse of a popsicle stick make me loose believers because he wanted a little snow! It's spring! Doesn't he get the bloody clue that the eggletts get to cold and crack in this bloody weather!

And the world is frosting over like a blanket! It's already started in Pennsylvania, Wisconsin, Massachusetts, Florida, Russia and certain parts of China! AND IN SOME PLACES IT IS STARTING TO TURN TO ICE! The other guardians just had to send _ME _out there because I AM JUST THE GREATEST THING EVER WHEN IT COMES TO STOPPING WHITE HAIRED TEENAGERS WITH ICE POWERS FROM DESTROYING THE UNIVERSE, ON THE EXACT DAY THEY RUIN_ MY _HOLIDAY!

Yes today is Easter Sunday. And FROSTBITE JUST HAD TO RUIN IT WITH HIS COLD HEARTED ICE AND SHARDS!

But I am done with it now because it. Is. Coming. To. An. _End._

While I was pushing Jack back he... actually looked... _Proud of himself. _His eyes were bold and strong and didn't look like they would go down any time soon._ But they would._

He looked right in his element, the winter forest. But _I _had the advantage. When I finally had him cornered against the trees, I saw something in Jack Frosts eyes that I thought I would never see before... _Fear._

**Ok I tied Jack to a chair so he can not interrupt us. :) ... so waja think? :D good?, bad?, great?, horrible?, hot?, cold?, salty?, sweet?, crunchy?, smooth? I don't know?! I tried making it longer for you guys :) AND ITS LIKE 5:00 IN THE MORNING SO I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Ok... here instead of saying please review like normal people, I AM GOING TO CHEER YOU GUYS ON TO UPDATE BECAUSE I AM NOT NORMAL! :D HIT IT!**

***marching band comes in playing " Your A Grand Old Flag"***

**Me: YOUR A GRAND OLD REVIEW YOUR A HIGH FLYING REVIEW AND THERES ALWAYS A READ AND REVEW! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA GIIVEEE MMEEE A GGGRRRRAAAAAANNNNDDDD OOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDD REEEEEEEEEVVVVEEEEEEIIIIWWWWWWWWWWW! :D *spoken* REVIEW!**

**Me: this is hidden frost**

**Little boy from band: / darkness ROCKS!**

**Me: awww! Sighning out! ;)**


End file.
